The inventive concepts disclosed herein relate generally to displays and display methods, and more particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a worn display, such as a head worn display (HWD).
Display systems are used to provide information to users for various applications. In aircraft applications, displays can provide precision guidance information to a pilot. For example, head-up displays (HUDs) superimpose images from two sources, the outside world and a second source for presentation to the pilot. Head-up displays are especially useful in aircraft because they allow the pilot to view information related to flight parameters without diverting attention from the view of the outside world through the windshield. Conventional head-up displays require optical components that can be heavy, expensive, and take up space in the cockpit.
Head worn displays have similarly been used in aircraft applications to allow a pilot to view precision guidance information without diverting attention from the real world scene. One type of head worn display is a helmet mounted display in which optical components are mounted to the operator's helmet. Helmet mounted displays have primarily been used in military applications.
Head worn displays often must maintain boresight accuracy when displaying precision guidance information. To achieve boresight accuracy, the head worn display requires a tracking sensor that determines the position of the head worn components of the head worn display with respect to the boresight so that the differences in positions can be accommodated. For example, head worn displays including helmet-mounted displays used in the cockpit of an aircraft often require head tracking to determine the orientation of head worn portion of the display so that the displayed material can be offset to produce conformal alignment with the real world scene.
Commercial aircraft pilots do not wear helmets while piloting aircraft, and therefore need a head worn display that is not helmet mounted. Commercial pilots commonly wear eye protecting sunglasses, since most day flying conditions are above the clouds and the intensity of sunlight at those altitudes is high. A head worn display that is similar in size, shape and weight to sunglasses would be desirable.
The sunglasses that individuals including commercial pilots wear are personal property, and are seldom shared with or worn by others. A head worn display to be used by pilots while piloting an aircraft would also preferably not be shared or worn by others, and would be treated as personal property for reasons of hygiene, confirmation of availability, and confidence of functionality.
For a head worn display to be regarded and possibly even purchased by pilots as personal property, the cost of the device must be low, and the operational life of the device must be long to justify the investment.